U chose me
by XxStephXx
Summary: They say love is the most natural feeling in the world, it just creeps up on you without you even noticing. LJ ONESHOT


**You chose me**

It was the night of the full moon, James, Sirius and Peter were getting ready to go and meet Remus. James and Lily had been together for about a month, she knew what they got up to every month. James, Sirius and Peter were in their dormitory, when Lily slipped into the room.

"Hey, I just thought I would leave some stuff here for you to clean up tonight," said Lily placing a first aid kit on a bedside table. "Just to stop your cuts getting infected and some bandage in case you cut yourself too deep."

"Thanks," said Sirius. He had never thought telling Lily about Remus and them was a good idea, he thought she would disapprove and tell on them. But she had actually been really supportive, she had spoken to Remus about it. They all knew she was worried about James getting hurt, and the rest of them so the fact that she had brought something that would actually help them break the rules was quite touching.

"Yeah thanks," said Peter. "We always mean to get something like that but we always forget."

"Well we can't have your pretty little faces getting messed up with nasty cuts and scars," said Lily.

"Ah we'd still be gorgeous," said Sirius. "Come on Pete, lets run down to the kitchens for some power food."

"Right," said Peter seeing that James probably wanted to talk to Lily alone.

"Power food?" said Lily once they had left the room.

"Just another excuse for those two to pig out," James explained. He walked over to Lily and kissed the top of her head. "How are you doing?"

"Not great," Lily admitted. "But you'll be fine, won't you? You'll all be fine. You've done it before loads of times, I know I'm being silly but…this time I know you're going to be out there in the forest with a werewolf. I know the werewolf is Remus but at the full moon he's not really Remus anymore and it freaks me out a little."

"Just a little?" asked James with a small smirk on his face.

"Alright a lot," said Lily knowing James could see through her, she was oozing fear and panic.

"We'll be fine," said James calmly. "Out there it just like when we sneak out to Hogsmade, it's no different."

"Hogsmade is not the same as the forest," said Lily.

"Nothing is going to hurt us," said James. "Just go to bed and try not to worry. By the time you wake up tomorrow it'll be over…"

"Until next month," said Lily.

"Lily…"

"I know," she sighed. "You have to do this for Remus and I think it's great that you've done this for your friend. It's an amazing thing you do and I love you for it but I'm allowed to worry about you and I'm allowed to hate it. But I'll never ask you to stop it."

"I know it's hard on you," said James pulling her into his embrace. "And I'm sorry. I love that you wouldn't ask me to stop and that you understand."

"I may pretend to understand but deep, deep down I just want to scream at you to stop," said Lily cuddling into him.

"Do you wish I had never told you?" asked James.

"No I'm glad you did," she admitted grudgingly. "Honesty and trust and all that jazz, right?"

"Right," said James.

"Do you have to go now?" she asked.

"I have a few minutes," said James. "I'll miss you. I've gotten kind of used to seeing you every night."

"I'll miss you too," said Lily. "You will be careful, right?"

"Yeah I will," James promised. "You won't worry yourself into a frenzy, right?"

"I'm not promising anything," she said stubbornly. "You better go."

"I'll be fine," said James. He curled his finger under her chin and kissed her softly.

"You better be," she said.

"I really have to go now," said James grudgingly. "Bye."

"Bye, love you," said Lily almost casually.

James stopped dead in his tracks, Lily had never told him that she loved him before. He slowly turned round and found Lily just standing there as if nothing had happened. She picked up his jumper that was lying on his bed and pulled it over her head. She looked up and was surprised to find him still standing in the doorway looking at her like she had grown three heads.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you just said?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you loved me," said James.

"Did I?" asked Lily surprised.

"Yeah you definitely did."

"Oh sorry, must have just slipped out," she shrugged.

"Did you mean it?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she said again not seeing why he was overreacting. "You knew that."

"You've never said it," said James.

"So? You must have guessed."

"No!"

"Oh sorry," said Lily. "Are you freaking out? I didn't mean to scare you off."

"But…You…I…Never," he stuttered.

"Come on Prongs, we have to go," Sirius shouted through the door.

"Coming," said James still looking at Lily like she was an alien.

"Bye," said Lily.

* * *

"Lily wake up," said James. It was almost 5am, he had just gotten back to the common room and found Lily asleep on the couch wearing his jumper. He had barely been able to concentrate all night, he felt awful about how he handled Lily telling him she loved him, even though she hadn't meant to tell him.

"Hmmmm…James," Lily mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah it's me," he said stroking her hair softly. "You fell asleep."

"Is everyone alright?" she mumbled.

"Yeah we're fine," smiled James. "I told you we would be."

"Good," she said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Almost five," said James. "Sorry to wake you, I just had to talk to you."

"It's fine, I'd rather know you're alright," said Lily.

"I love you," James blurted out.

"James," Lily sighed. "You don't have to say that, we've only been together a month. I didn't mean to say that to you earlier, it just slipped out. I love you, I accept that. I loved you really early in our relationship and I don't expect you to do the same."

"I do love you," James grinned. "I always have, I was just shocked someone like you would even look twice at me."

"I've looked a little more than twice," Lily smiled then she kissed him softly. "I really am sorry I freaked you out earlier, I wasn't going to tell you…it just slipped out."

"It sounded natural."

"Yeah it was, I guess that's why I didn't notice."

"Hmmm I love that it just came naturally," said James thoughtfully. "I never ever thought you would."

"Me neither," said Lily cuddling into his chest. "But stranger things have happened."

"Not to me."


End file.
